Eric goes to Isen Landsby
Eric goes to Isen Landsby I never had been to Isen Landsby . I simply knew it existed and was Nilfeheim’s second largest town (there was a third one so I heard, on the Five clan Island Cluster to the East) Using the directional data transmitted by Nilfeheim Radio I was confident I would find it. The flier was open and the temperature was dropping. I wished I had some sort of coat, but I found the heater and ducked behind the windshield. I had left open water behind me and was now flying over the permanent ice of our south pole. Unlike on the North Pole where the sun did not really leave the sky during short summer, here it never came up past the horizon and it was dark and bitter cold. Isen appeared. It was like an island of light in the otherwise dark featureless ice plane. Buildings were sitting on long stilts buried in the ice and connected with bridges and staircases leading to the ice. Most buildings were surrounded by metal platforms and hand railings. And masts with light elements everywhere. The town looked like a festive lit Yule log from the air. I did see fliers and power sleds but what surprised me most to see men riding Fangsnappers ! I landed the flier next to the lid sign of a flier service station and a man in blue coverall and no beard at all came out of the lit entrance, crunched over the thin layer of snow that covered the metal grading of this platform and spit a wad of gum over the railing.” Dang me a Lip! It’s a real genuine Vanderstream Open Top in good condition and original paint” He pulled a rag form his pocket and wiped across the fliers manufacture plate.” Never thought in a thousand Longnights to see one on this Ice cube of a Planet. Do you want to sell it? “Sorry Sir, It isn’t mine, I am just using it, but I wondered if you can check the propulsion turbines. Something seems stuck in it and the left one is sparking and wheezing.” “Sure thing I take a look at it.” “Is there a place I can buy supplies?” “Yes sure. We got a few stores. You walk across that suspension bridge over there, pass the Swine and Dine and you are at Silver Hawk’s Emporium. They got most of the things you need.” He didn’t ask me where I came from or who I was. I followed his instructions and wondered if Annar was already working here, as I passed the Swine and Dine. Except for the fact this restaurant was suspended on stilts over frozen ice, it looked exactly like the one in Halstaad Fjord, complete with mechanical pig. This one wore a covering of snow in addition to his costume. The place was well heated and I realized I was colder than I thought I was. The costumed employee behind the otherwise nearly empty restaurant greeted me the usual way and I placed an order and then said.” Would you know if a guy named Gunnar works here? “We are not allowed to give out names of our employees. We all go by the name Arthur Swine.” I shrugged and took my order.”It was a long shot anyway.” I took a seat and stared out the window, but I saw one of the costumed employees come over.” Gunnar saw you on the Visual security and will be right out. Sure enough Gunnar came a few moments later, wearing black pants, and a red and white striped Shirt. He did not wear a swine mask or coveralls. I barley recognized him because as he had his hair cut very short and was clean shaven.” Wow didn’t think I would see you out here. How are things?” He sat down tugged at his pants as he did so and if it wasn’t for the fact that I recognized his face and eyes, I would have never guessed him to be Gunnar.” Things could be better but I am not at the Burg and that is good.” “I am Restaurant manager here now and as you see I got my new uniform.” “Aren’t you going to be ridiculed or harassed after cutting your hair and wear that?” “No one down here cares much about who you are or where you came from. They say you have to have a reason for being here and freeze your ass off. There aren’t many high clans here. This place was founded by freeman as none of the clans wanted to settle on the permanent ice. They are very rugged down here but no one really cares who you are or what you are. As long as you don’t ask questions they don’t.” “Doesn’t sound too bad.” “No sure doesn’t. Our little Supermarket carries more off world stuff than the stores at Halstaad and no one raises an eyebrow if you buy it.” “That’s where I need to go next.” “Get yourself a snapper coat or something. It gets real cold here, Longnight or not.” Loaded to with Cleaners, mops brooms buckets and gallons of Cleaners as well as a portable Nanite recycler and an inflatable Washing machine, I made my way back to the pillar burg. The flier now was clean, fully charged and the turbines whispered like new. My credit strip had paid for it all and there was plenty of credits left. I almost missed the tall rock in the darkness, but turned around as it passed to the left and landed. Category:Events